


Maybe Tomorrow

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe tomorrow, Bill will save us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedteainthebag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/gifts).



> for completing BSG Big Bang 2009 with the prompt of Bill, Laura and fleet tanks.

Kara's mind floated into acute consciousness, her eyes not willing to acknowledge the change. Even if the biting cold of New Caprica was more than she could possibly bear, and people were sharing beds for the simple fact of keeping warm. She snuggled down further into the tiny cot, only to find that she couldn't sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Kara." Laura's voice was firm, yet soft, as she held Kara's arms close. Kara's thumb mindlessly traced circles underneath the heavy sweater that Laura always wore, but above a set of worn fleet tanks that Kara knew Laura had gotten from only one place. "Maybe tomorrow, Bill will save us."


End file.
